De polos opuestos, leyes de la física y de Suigetsu y Karin
by Inuka7
Summary: Es difícil decidir cual de los dos es el más raro. Y está claro que no se soportan. O eso parece. Pero hay leyes que no se pueden romper por más que se quiera, y Suigetsu y Karin no son la excepción. Ya sea antes o después, con mayor o menor esfuerzo... Inevitablemente los polos opuestos se atraen.


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.

Aviso: Este fic participa en la actividad: **Amigo Secreto del Foro La Aldea Oculta de la Hoja** y es un regalo para **Culut—Camia**.

* * *

><p><strong> Ley de atracción.<strong>

**Cuando dos imanes se colocan con sus polos iguales enfrentados ambos se repelen, en cambio, los opuestos se atraen. **

**Estos polos magnéticos opuestos se atraen, pero no se transforman. Se logra, por lo tanto, un equilibrio entre ambos tipos de fuerzas.**

* * *

><p>Suspiró mientras se recolocaba las gafas con el dedo índice y caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Estaba harta de seguir en esa estúpida aldea, haciendo estúpidas misiones con el estúpido de turno.<p>

—Sasuke—kun...— susurró con gesto nostálgico.

Un grito la sacó de su ensoñación.

— ¡Zanahoria! Tenemos que irnos a un encargo. — habló un chico de pelo blanco y ojos violeta. Suigetsu-baka-kun.

— Ve tú idiota. —respondió Karin de malos modos.

— ¿Aún sigues de mal humor?— preguntó él. — Tómatelo con filosofía. Podría ser peor. Al menos no nos han encarcelado. — añadió con una sonrisa torcida que no mejoró el ánimo de la chica.

Y es que las cosas no se estaban desarrollando al gusto de la pelirroja. Después de la guerra había creído posible vivir un hermoso idilio con Sasuke. A pesar de los intentos de asesinato y la promesa interna que se había hecho a sí misma de no volver a pensar en el pelo gallina ese, le había resultado inevitable. Pero no. No había podido ser. Hacía casi dos meses que Sasuke se había marchado. Sin ella.

* * *

><p>— <em>No esperarás irte sin nosotros, ¿verdad?<em>

— _Por una vez la gafotas tiene razón… ¿Piensas dejarnos tirados en esta aldea?_

_Sasuke Uchiha se dio la vuelta para ver de frente a dos de los miembros de su equipo. Su otro equipo: Taka._

_Ninguno parecía demasiado contento. La guerra había terminado y sus crímenes, al igual que los de Sasuke, habían sido expiados al colaborar con la Alianza para derrotar a Madara. Orochimaru no había tenido tanta suerte y debía cumplir castigo. Este no era otro que colaborar con sus habilidades en distintos experimentos y técnicas con ninjas médico de Konoha y altos cargos. Básicamente… Poner sus conocimientos al servicio del bien. Y aunque Sasuke estaba convencido de que más temprano que tarde Orochimaru haría alguna de las suyas por lo pronto se lo estaba tomando bastante bien. _

_Juugo también había decidido quedarse en Konoha, puesto que le venía bien encontrarse en un ambiente tranquilo y confiaba en que pronto los remedios que los médicos estaban probando sirviesen para controlar, de una vez por todas, su doble personalidad que era otro de los motivos por los que Orochimaru cooperaba con ellos._

_Pero Suigetsu y Karin eran otro cantar. Ninguno tenían un lugar al que regresar. _

— _En esta ocasión debo ir sólo. — afirmó Sasuke sin que la expresión de los otros dos cambiase. Karin continuaba seria y Suigetsu tenía el ceño fruncido._

— _¿Y qué vamos a hacer nosotros?— preguntó la pelirroja mientras se recolocaba las gafas. — Eres nuestro líder, Sasuke. — añadió mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa haciendo que Suigetsu la mirase de reojo._

_Sasuke suspiró. No sabía si en algún momento de su vida volvería a formar otro equipo, pero se aseguraría de realizar unas pruebas de aptitud a quienes fuesen los posibles miembros. Entre Naruto y Sakura, en el equipo 7, y estos dos… Era un milagro que no hubiese perdido la cordura. Más aún, entiéndase._

— _Volveré. — aseguró. — Pero no podéis acompañarme. Es mi última orden. — sentenció mientras se daba la vuelta y echaba a caminar. No percibió el más ligero movimiento y se dio cuenta de que habían obedecido. No pudo evitar sentir una ligera punzada de añoranza. Jamás lo admitiría pero Taka, junto a Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi... Eran algo así como una familia para él._

— _¡Hasta pronto Sasuke-kun!_

— _¡Regresa idiota!_

_Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Uchiha al oír a esos dos. Menos mal que estaba de espaldas. Par de estúpidos._

* * *

><p>Así que sin otra cosa que hacer al imbécil de Suigetsu no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que ofrecerse (y ofrecerla a ella de paso) para ir de misión. Sin embargo, a juicio de Karin, fue demasiado optimista. Aunque ellos colaborasen con la Alianza a nadie se le escapaba que había sido únicamente por orden de Sasuke. Si el Uchiha les hubiese obligado a masacrar a quien se les cruzase lo hubiesen hecho. Así que sus misiones... Bueno. No eran exactamente del nivel al que ninjas como ellos estaban acostumbrados.<p>

—Hoy tenemos que ayudar con la reconstrucción de una casa y hacerle la compra a una vieja. — explicó Suigetsu como si nada mientras Karin bufaba.

— ¿No me has oído?— inquirió mirándole severamente. — Yo paso de seguir haciendo estas misiones de niños.

Suigetsu frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso esa chica estúpida pensaba que él se lo pasaba bien?

—Oye, esta tampoco es mi idea de diversión pero... ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer? Quizás cuando vuelva Sasuke nos encomendarán algo más emocionante. — sugirió.

— ¿Acaso pretendes quedarte para siempre en Konoha?— preguntó Karin sorprendida. Lo cierto es que ella, internamente, le había dado un tiempo límite a Sasuke. Si no regresaba pronto se largaría de allí. Porque además había escuchado ciertos rumores bastante desalentadores. Algo sobre una despedida muy especial entre Sasuke y la chica del pelo rosa, Sakura. Pero quería esperar a que él volviese para comprobarlo.

— Bueno...— comenzó Suigetsu dubitativo. — Si tú te quisieras ir...— murmuró mientras dejaba la frase al aire a lo que Karin, perdida en sus pensamientos y sin prestarle verdadera atención, le respondió lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

— Eso no es asunto tuyo, cabeza de tiburón. — Le insultó mientras apuraba el paso y, ya lejos de él, se giró para gritarle. — ¡Y haz tú las misiones estúpido!

* * *

><p>Tachó los huevos de la lista con tanta fuerza que casi rompió el papel. Esa maldita pelirroja. La odiaba. Con gusto la partiría por la mitad de un golpe. Seguro que seguía pensando en Sasuke. La sola idea le provocó un retortijón.<p>

Que nadie se confundiese. Él mismo estaba horrorizado de los sentimientos que se le estaban despertando. Barajó la idea de suicidarse cuando se dio cuenta de que le apetecía pasar tiempo con Karin. Que si no estaba la echaba de menos. Quiso atribuirlo a que habían sido un equipo durante mucho tiempo y se había acostumbrado a su compañía. Pero eso no explicaba porque, cuando pensaba en Sasuke, sentía algo muy parecido a los celos.

La entrada de un rubio a la tienda llamó su atención. Y no porque fuese el héroe de Konoha, sino porque venía acompañado de un enjambre de chicas que le ofrecían regalos, le tiraban de la ropa y le pedían autógrafos.

— ¡Por favor, esperadme fuera dattebayó!— exclamó el rubio visiblemente agotado. — Ahora salgo. — añadió con suavidad, a lo que las chicas se dispersaron poco a poco. Entonces reparó en él.

— Ehh... Suigetsu ¿no?— preguntó el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca. — Eres del otro equipo de Sasuke— añadió y Suigetsu pudo notar un ligero matiz de dolor en las palabras "otro equipo".

— Sí. — respondió sin mucho interés.— Naruto.— dijo sin tono de pregunta. Todo el mundo conocía a Naruto Uzumaki. — Cuantas chicas guapas. — comentó Suigetsu por decir algo, a lo que Naruto puso cara fúnebre.

— Me siguen a todas partes. No tengo ni un momento de tranquilidad. Esta noche tengo que ir a cenar con tres de ellas. ¡Tres! Y nadie quiere...— Se hizo el silencio mientras Naruto parecía estar elucubrando algo. Comenzaba a pensar Suigetsu que el rubio se había quedado sin batería cuando se chocó el puño con la otra mano. — ¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?— pidió mientras le hacía ojitos.

Suigetsu encarnó una ceja. Desde luego el Uzumaki era único. No se conocían de nada y ya le estaba invitando a una doble (o triple) cita. Su primer impulso fue negarse pero entonces cierta pelirroja fea y respondona se le pasó por la cabeza.

— ¿O tienes novia?— preguntó de pronto Naruto sobresaltando a Suigetsu.

—No. No la tengo. — respondió con un tono rayano a la melancolía.— Así que de acuerdo, te acompañaré.

— ¡Genial ttebayó! ¡Me salvas la vida!— exclamó el rubio lanzándose a abrazar a Suigetsu con lágrimas en los ojos. Lo siguiente fue encontrarse empapado de pies a cabeza después de que Suigetsu, para esquivarle, se transformase en agua.

* * *

><p>¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?<p>

No. En serio. ¿Qué cojones estaba haciendo ella allí?

Karin echó el quinto vistazo consecutivo a su alrededor. Cuando esa rubia se había acercado a ella para invitarla a tomar algo y conocer a las demás Kunoichis de la aldea no creyó que aquello se tradujese por algo similar a… Una fiesta de pijamas.

Que de acuerdo, ninguna estaba en pijama. Pero allí estaban chachareando como si fuesen viejas amigas. Hablando de ropa, de armas, de chicos…

De vez en cuando podía notar extrañas vibraciones en sus chakras. Sobre todo cuando hablaban de viejos recuerdos e historias en las que estaban involucrados quienes habían caído en la guerra. Le pareció ver una lágrima en los ojos grises de una de las chicas. Hinata, si no se equivocaba.

Pero de la que no podía apartar la mirada era de Sakura. La chica de pelo rosa se veía feliz, a pesar de todo. Hablaba por los codos y no dejaba de reír. Karin sabía que esa chica llevaba enamorada de Sasuke desde su más tierna infancia.

—Pues de la que venía he visto a Naruto en el Ichikaru con unas chicas y un chico de pelo blanco. — soltó de pronto una castaña de moñitos.

Un aura oscura pareció rodear de pronto a Hinata

—Tranquila, Hinata-chan. — se apresuró a decir Sakura.— Ya sabes lo pesadas que están todas con Naruto desde que acabó la guerra.

— ¿Un chico de pelo blanco?— preguntó de pronto Karin. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella.

— Sí. Uno muy guapo. De ojos violetas. — explicó Tenten.— ¿No es compañero tuyo?— inquirió haciendo memoria.

— Si. — respondió Karin.— El imbécil de Suigetsu.— aclaró.

— Ah, bueno. — comentó Tenten con alivio.— Parecía estar coqueteando y ahora me habías preocupado, pero veo que no sois nada.— añadió con una risita.

Y entonces Karin se sintió tentada a desmentirla. A decirle que no serían pareja, pero tampoco eran "nada" exactamente. Pero se calló horrorizada por el impulso. Y más horrorizada todavía por la molesta punzada que había sentido en la boca del estómago al oír aquello de "coqueteando".

Y no había que ser experto en chakra para darse cuenta de que, aunque intentase disimular, Karin se encontraba muy molesta en ese momento.

* * *

><p>— ¡Que me largo de esta aldea! ¡Tengo cosas mucho mejores que hacer por ahí!— gritó completamente enfurecida. — ¡Déjame en paz maldito idiota!<p>

— ¡Claro! ¡Eres tan arrastrada que tienes que ir detrás de Sasuke! ¡Pierdes las bragas por él!

El puñetazo podría haberle arrancado la cabeza si Suigetsu no lo hubiese previsto y la hubiese transformado en agua.

—No es por eso. — respondió secamente la pelirroja mientras apretaba el puño.— No pertenezco a Konoha. Quiero buscar un lugar dónde establecerme y hacer cosas más emocionantes que buscar gatos y hacerle la compra a la gente. No tiene nada que ver con Sasuke-kun. — añadió entristecida.

— Si, seguro. — respondió Suigetsu amargamente.

Karin le observó ligeramente sorprendida. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—A Sasuke—kun no le intereso. Creo que cuando vuelva tendrá algo más que palabras con la chica de pelo rosa, Sakura. Y no me extraña. Es divertida y guapa y vivieron cosas juntos. Así que no pinto nada aquí. — terminó arrugando los labios.

— Tú no eres fea.

Sintió tentaciones de triturarse la lengua con sus afilados dientes. Aunque eso no serviría para cambiar la frase que había soltado por su linda boquita. Y pudo notar como una ingente cantidad de agua comenzaba a filtrarse por sus manos y axilas. Lo que en los humanos comunes sería sudor, pero en su caso lo convertía en algo parecido a una fuente.

— ¿Qué has dicho?— inquirió ella con la boca completamente abierta.

Tuvo tentaciones de reírse. ¿Acaso creía que volvería a pronunciar algo tan bochornoso? Porque hacerlo sería admitir… Bueno. ¿Admitir qué? Decirle a una chica que no era fea no implicaba que sintiese algo por ella ¿no? Pero claro… Si te has pasado insultando de todas las maneras posibles a susodicha chica y de pronto sueltas eso… ¿Cómo que quedaba raro, no? ¿No?

—Que no eres fea. — repitió mientras sonreía enseñando sus afilados dientes. — Eres insoportable, mandona, una idiota y una psicópata. Pero no eres fea. — añadió disfrutando de la vena que comenzaba a palpitar en la sien de la pelirroja.

— Pues tú eres un raro y un amorfo. Y tampoco eres inteligente. Ni guapo. No entiendo como hay chicas que se pueden interesar por ti. — escupió con acritud.

— ¿Qué chicas?— preguntó Suigetsu desconcertado y pasando por alto, por primera vez, los insultos de la chica.

— Ahora no te hagas el idiota. Hace dos días estuviste coqueteando con una chica en el restaurante ese de ramen. — dijo visiblemente molesta.

— ¿Estás celosa zanahoria?— preguntó él con tono burlón aunque rezando internamente por una respuesta afirmativa. ¿Pero qué? ¡No, no! ¡Él no quería una respuesta afirmativa! ¡Esa pelirroja gritona no le interesaba lo más mínimo!

— ¡Para nada!— gritó ella. — ¿Celosa de qué? Para estar celosa tendrías que gustarme y te aseguro que eres la última persona en quien me fijaría. — afirmó mientras daba una patada al suelo.

— ¿Entonces por qué te vas así de pronto?

Ouch. En el clavo. Karin tragó saliva. No debía haber dicho nada de las chicas esas.

—Te lo acabo de decir, inepto. No me quiero quedar aquí. — repitió mientras se recolocaba la mochila que llevaba al hombro y se daba la vuelta. — Adiós. — murmuró sin mirarle.

Pero no llegó a dar dos pasos porque de repente su mochila se quebró de medio a medio desperdigando su contenido. Se dio la vuelta enfurecida.

—¿Pero qué haces?

— Si te vas me voy contigo.

— ¡No quiero que me acompañes! ¡Tú compañía es tortuosa!

— No mientas. Disfrutas cuando te molesto.

— Eso no…

— Al igual que yo disfruto cuando me molestas tú.

Se hizo un largo silencio. Karin no sabía que responder a eso. No sabía que sentía. Odiaba a ese chico de ojos violetas. No. Tampoco tanto. Le detestaba. Aunque bueno… Le gustaba discutir con él. Que eso no significaba que le gustase él. No. Tan sólo discutir. Y si estaba dispuesta a marcharse… Bueno. Estaba dispuesta a esperar por Sasuke incluso aunque supiese que lo más probable era que él, si resultaba no ser asexual, tuviese algo con Sakura. Y, sin embargo, en cuanto supo que Suigetsu había coqueteado con otra chica empacó los bártulos y se dispuso a marcharse. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba?

Cosas similares pasaban por la cabeza de Suigetsu. Ambos eran tan cabezotas, tan orgullosos… Eran enemigos naturales. Vivían para molestarse. Pero de lo que no se daban cuenta era que, ciertamente, no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. Aunque fuese para pelearse el resto de sus días.

—Voy a buscar mis cosas. Si soy sincero yo también estoy harto de estas misiones. — admitió mientras se encogía de hombros.— ¿Me esperas?— inquirió mientras la miraba fijamente. De forma tan seria que no parecía el Suigetsu de siempre.

Karin le contempló lentamente. Lo cierto es que era una mentirosa. Suigetsu no era nada feo. Al contrario. Le gustaban sus ojos violetas. Incluso le parecían atractivos sus dientes afilados, aunque no lo reconociese ni muerta. Y él le había dicho que no pensaba que fuese fea. Un suave calorcito se extendió desde su estómago hasta su corazón.

—Sí. Te esperaré. — respondió con seguridad haciendo sonreír al chico que salió disparado, como si llevase un torpedo en el culo.

Karin le vio marchar con una ligera sonrisa adornando su rostro que se desvaneció cuando dirigió su vista al suelo.

—¿Y QUE HAGO CON MI MOCHILA PEDAZO DE IDIOTA?

* * *

><p>Volverían a Konoha. En cuanto salieron de allí ambos lo tuvieron claro. Después de todo allí estaban Orochimaru y Juugo y Sasuke también regresaría. Y eran lo más parecido a una familia que tenían. Así que si, volverían para estar todos juntos.<p>

Pero por el momento Suigetsu y Karin iban a vivir, todavía más, aventuras.

¿Una locura?

Por supuesto.

Nadie en su sano juicio dejaría sueltos por ahí a esos dos. Pero tampoco nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que fuese buena idea separarlos.

Esos dos eran polos opuestos, por supuesto. Pero ya se sabe lo que dicen sobre ellos. Que se atraen. Y quién hubiese podido ver la mano derecha de Suigetsu rozando la mano derecha de Karin mientras echaban a caminar, sin atreverse todavía a tomarla, recordaría la ampliamente reconocida ley de la atracción. Y que, si bien podía tardar en manifestarse, una vez que lo hacía era irrefutable.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>

**Hola a todos y hola a ti, Culut—Camia! Espero que me perdones… No se si este fic estará a la altura que te mereces. Le di múltiples vueltas. Lo plantee primero en un universo alternativo, pero después me pareció que eso era demasiado cómodo así que volví a la línea del manga. Para poder tomarme más libertades lo ambienté tras la guerra pero aún así no se que pensar del resultado final… Nunca había escrito sobre Suigetsu y Karin aunque a veces los haya metido de refilón en algún fic y por eso no estoy muy segura de que te parecerá lo que ha salido aquí. No obstante ha sido una experiencia muy interesante y que no me importaría repetir. **

**Es más, aunque sea una historia "auto—conclusiva" siempre puedo convertirla en un two—shot que cuente un poco más de como les fue a esos dos y haya un poco más de "chicha" (porque ni beso… Jesús, que pésima escritora soy U_U)**

**Aún así espero que, dentro de lo posible, el fic te agrade y que sepas que va con todo mi cariño. ^^**

**Feliz Navidad a ti y a todos/as los que os habéis dejado caer por aquí.**

**Un beso muy fuerte! =)**


End file.
